


Of Love and Ornaments

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Sara convinces Leonard to help her decorate a tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Christmas fluff, I have such a weakness for you. Please enjoy!

“Are you really putting that in here?” Leonard asks from their bed, fiddling with a deck of cards.

“Yep.  Don’t you think this place could use a little Christmas cheer?” Sara replies, putting some tinsel around the new decoration in the room.

“Not really.  The Snarts aren’t known for their holiday hoopla’s.  Besides, I’m allergic to pine trees.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing for you that Gideon synthetically made this for me.  All plastic.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” he sighs cynically.

“You are welcome, Mr. Snart.  Even if you don’t really mean it,” the ship’s AI responds.

“She’s getting better with the sarcasm,” Leonard says, shaking the deck in the air “at” Gideon.

“Come on, help me trim the tree, Len!  It’s a big enough tree for two people to decorate,” Sara says.  “Plenty of ornaments here!”

Leonard rolls his eyes, but he can’t deny this woman anything.  “Fine, but I think you’ll find my decorating skills rather lacking.  I told you, we didn’t do this kind of thing in my house.”

She’s too scared to ask what they actually did.

“Well, you’re in my house now.  And here, we get Christmas crazy on the tree!”

“I’m picturing a little Sara making her parents miserable at this time of year.”

“I was precocious and adorable, especially at Christmas time!”

“Sure, sure.  So, where does this go?” he asks, picking up a shiny ball ornament.

“Anywhere!  Just hang it from a branch.”

Leonard hangs the bauble and tries to retreat to the bed again.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Sara says, grabbing his arm and returning him to the tree. 

“I can’t believe you are this into Christmas,” he says.

“We really liked the holidays in the Lance house.   My dad baked the best cookies!  My mom played carols.  Laurel and I spent weeks each year trying to find our gifts.  And decorating was always a huge part of it.  A lot has changed since then, but I’d like to think I can still have Christmas.”

He can’t help but smile over the somewhat out of character optimism coming from her.  Maybe there is hope for them both yet.

She returns the smile.  “Take another.  Here’s one just for you!”  She hands him an ornate snowflake.

He gently takes it from her and looks in the box. 

“I’ll hang the snowflake, if you hang this one.”  He hands her a beautiful white bird.

“Ok,” she agrees, immediately getting the connection.

He hangs the snowflake and she puts the bird right next to it. 

“See?” she begins.   “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

She hangs another ornament and hands another to him.

“Maybe it’s not so bad.”  He reaches into the box and pulls out a little pink heart.  He moves the snowflake and the bird apart just enough to slide the heart between them.

“Aw, you are a Christmas romantic, crook,” she says, poking him in the arm.

“No, I’m just a sap when it comes to you.  Disgustingly so.”

“Say what you want.  I think it’s sweet.  And besides, Gideon also made us some mistletoe,” she says, pointing above them.

“Finally!  A tradition I can get behind!” he says, dipping her low and kissing her.

When he finally puts her back to her feet, he takes the star for the top of the tree and hands it to Sara.

“Care to do the honors?” he asks.

“I think maybe this year that can be your job,” she says.  “If you’d like it.”

He’s shocked, but honored as he stretches to place the star.

He kisses his thanks to her.

“Merry Christmas, Sara.”

“Merry Christmas, Leonard.”


End file.
